


Flower of the Universe

by petalsfall



Series: Chrobin week 2018 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Baby Lucina, Chrobin - Freeform, Chrobin Week, Chrobin Week 2018, F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalsfall/pseuds/petalsfall
Summary: Robin is tired, but the bundle in her arms makes it all worthwhile.For Chrobin week 2018- day 1, celebrations





	Flower of the Universe

Robin has never felt so exhausted in her life, her hair is still damp with sweat and her whole body seems to ache. She's been up for far too long, having gone into a long labor in the early afternoon that would last until the sun began to rise on Ylisstol castle. But nevertheless, she has never felt so happy. In her arms is a small bundle of blue, a baby girl that she's waited nine long months for is sleeping gently without a care. The sounds of her little breaths filling the room, which is quiet at last- as everyone who assisted the Queen with the birth have long since left to let her rest. But sleep won’t find her, not when there’s her daughter to observe.

Gently she reaches out, her index finger coming to graze upon the babe’s cheek, a smile slipping upon Robin’s lips as she sees the girl’s blue hair peek out from under the blanket. ‘She looks so much like her father.’ At this Lucina reaches up, her hand grasping the finger her mother had been so gently caressing her with, blue hues opening up to gaze up at her. “My sweet girl, your father and I waited so long to meet you.” She leans down to kiss her child’s head, hovering for a moment before pulling back. 

_“They come to see the fire burning in your heart  
they want to witness, this love from the start.”_

Robin starts singing gently, her voice holding a tone of exhaustion, but the new mother couldn’t care less. Nothing but the baby in her arms seems to matter to her. 

_“They hear you when you cry_   
this love is far and wide   
When you smile the stars align   
Flower of the universe   
And child of mine.” 

Lucina’s eyes have drifted closed once again, her grip on her mother’s hand lose now, causing for Robin to tuck the blanket closer around the babe. 

_“When you sleep softly the angels come_   
Like diamonds, like my love   
They want to know it’s true   
There’s someone in the world, lovely as you.” 

Lucina’s grip has completely faltered now, the lullaby carrying her back off to sleep. 

_“They hear you when you cry_   
This love is far and wide   
When you smile the stars align   
Flower of the universe   
And child of mine.” 

As Robin finishes singing she fails to notice her husband has returned. “That was beautiful.” Brown hues lift, spotting him sitting down next to her in the chair beside her bed with the glass of water she’d requested a few minutes ago in hand. “Thank you,” She utters before accepting the glass and taking a few sips, Chrom taking it back once she’s done. “Where did you learn it from? I’ve never heard that lullaby before.” The queen turns her attention back to Lucina, making sure the baby is settled and sleeping peacefully before answering. “I’m not sure... It just came to me…” It’s not the first time such a thing has happened to her, but this song feels so familiar, as if she’s heard it a lifetime ago. “Do you think it’s something your mother used to sing to you?” 

“Maybe, it feels familiar.” A sigh escapes her lips, it feels as if a memory is there but a wall is blocking her from it. Knowing it’s no use Robin shakes her head before turning her attention back to her husband, giving him a small smile. “It’s quiet in here, finally.” A small laugh escapes his lips at this before he reaches to grasp her hand. “Yes while it may be in here, but it’s not down in the village. On my walk back I could hear the celebrations. Seems the people are quite happy about the new princess.” 

“Not as happy as us.” She adds to his comment, her gaze falling back upon her daughter. “That is true,” He says, leaning over to kiss Lucina’s forehead, but not before kissing his wife’s. “Not as happy as us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea when watching a wrinkle in time and chatting with my friend Eon, it's not the average take on the prompt but I like it just the same. Also, you can't tell me Ylisse didn't celebrate Lucina's birth, I mean just look at how much England celebrates when there is a royal birth and how it's all over TV everywhere (even here in the US)
> 
> The song is Sade- Flower of the Universe


End file.
